Pokemon Fusion: Time Turns To Ash
by Boredstick
Summary: Taking a well needed break back home in Pallet Town, Ash litterary gets sucked right into a brand new adventure that takes a more personal turn as he wakes up in the not too distant past. Back in acertain day with an event that would change the lives of many forever, Ash has the chance of a lifetime yet the end results might lead to a uncertain future he has no control over...


_**Pokemon Fusion Chapter: Time Turns To Ash!**_

_Having arrived in Pallet Town, Ash and his team stay to catch up with family and friends. __Visiting Professor Oak one day, Ash accidentally stumbles upon the time machine prototype and begins a time-related adventure... in this case, he goes back years ago and gets a rare chance to change the past. Will he return to Kanto to reunite with Misty but risk never meeting May, or will something else happen?_

Another lovely day in Pallet Town, as Ash began to wake up from his usual morning laziness when being in his comfy bed, not wanting to get up just yet. But he mustered up energy and got onto his feet, knowing that Brock left to Pewter City yesterday to check up on his family and meet his team there.

And that Misty, likely already on her way would soon enough reach Pallet Town and return to Ash´s team. Just thinking of her return made Ash feel like he won´t need any sleep at all for a whole month.

Ash: I can´t wait to show Misty the new awesome stuff me and Brock have been training together on...

Ash quickly didn´t say much more, seeing that Pikachu was still asleep, and covered it with his blanket and then left his room. Walking over to the kitchen, he saw Delia and Oak having breakfast together.

Professor Oak: Morning there! Well you just got up, but already you´re shining more than the sun!

Ash: Misty´s coming today, so I´m happy for a number of reasons. Got some breakfast for me mom ?

Delia: You know I always have an extra portion ready honey, just incase ... did you sleep well?

Ash: Yeah I´m all ready for today, the whole team is gonna train like hell once Misty comes over.

Professor Oak: Then you better hurry, I think Gary and Tracey are already doing that at the ranch...

Ash: Brock gave them some great tips so perhaps they wanted to try it out before Misty comes...

Delia: Here you go dear, breakfast for two. Professor, if you´re done, shall I put on some coffee?

With a lovely breakfast to start another day for research, Professor Oak would love to join in for a soothing moment with a cup of coffee and Ash out of the house to join Gary and Tracey in their training.

As minutes passed by Ash was finally done, and with Delia and Professor Oak in the living-room he washed his dishes so that he wouldn´t disturb the two. All done, Ash said goodbye and left the house.

Running like a Tauros pulled by the tail, Ash eventually reached the residence and went out back to check up on his Pokemon aswell as Gary and Tracey. Ash quickly got surrounded, as Bayleef could smell him, and likely his tasty breakfast, from a mile away, while Muk was it´s usually mucky self.

Ash: Hey take it easy you two, shake me more and I get to share my breakfast with ya ! Well I´m just gonna go find Tracey and Gary, and we´ll be ready to prepare some training until Misty comes okay ?

Seeing the two were just as happy that she´d come back, Ash then took notice of something ahead. Tracey was together with Scizor, doing some warm-up training as Ash walked over and greeted them.

Tracey: Oh hey Ash! I´d thought you´d sleep a little more, you burned a lot of your energy yesterday...

Ash: Hey that Beedrill nest was NOT there last time I got here! Anyway, how´s it going with Scissor?

Tracey: Brock´s advice really did the trick, who know what Misty will think of it once she gets here!

Ash: That´s awesome! Hey, I don´t see Gary around, didn´t he say he was gonna train today too?

With Tracey pointing up towards the mountains, Ash swallowed his tongue, realising that Gary wasn´t kidding yesterday when mentioning he´d climb a mountain to give Golem the best environment

Tracey: Brock´s advice on how to focus Scissor´s point of impact to better penetrate rock surfaces was exactly what I need, but seems Gary´s given advice made him walk up the mountain to train Golem.

Ash: Golem´s a monster already, any more of Gary´s training and it´ll start breaking that mountain!

Tracey: And you´d pulverize it if you´d train Pikachu there again... We all have our monsters Ash.

Knowing where Gary is, Ash did not have the desire to climb the mountain for a morning hello, and instead went back to Bayleef and Muk, waiting for Ash to choose one of them to train a little

Ash: Well good news you two, we can have some great fun until Gary returns from his holy mountain...

With Bayleef on him and Muk on top, Ash was still relieved that Snorlax probably was still sleeping instead of joining the hugging frenzy. Tracey then took a break from training and walked over to Ash.

Tracey: Since you´re free, you mind checking if the lab computers are off, I´m sure I closed them...

Ash: Yeah I could... but what about Jessie, James and Meowth, they´re not here working today ?

Tracey: They worked overtime yesterday, so Professor Oak decided to give them the day off today.

Ash: Well me and computers Tracey, I´m not too good with them... so what you want me to do again ?

Tracey: Eh... if any computer is on, then just close it down. If your still unsure, I´ll just go myself...

Ash: Hey I was just kidding! If I know my PokeNavi, I know how to work on a computer Tracey!

Tracey: Just saying... don´t want them running idle until Professor Oak returns to start working again.

Entering the residence, Ash walked down the stairs to the lab and while not seeing a computer currently active, he got inside to make sure. After awhile the lab was checked and all computers were shut down.

About to leave, Ash suddenly noticed a strange glow coming from an adjacent room and went to check it out. Entering, he didn´t see much and turned on the light, and saw nothing in the room that caught his attention. Suddenly he saw something covered by an cloth, as Ash curiously took it off to check it out.

Ash: It´s some kind of machine... let´s see what it says here... Super Accelerated Mass Materia Initiator... S.A.M.M.I , that´s a cool nickname for a machine that... whatever this thing actually does...

Not wanting anyone, especially Professor Oak, to see him sneaking around in dark rooms he shouldn´t be in, Ash closed the door and took a good look at the machine, checking if it was on or off. It was off.

Ash: At least this one is off... wonder what glowed in here...well I did my job, time to get back up...

Putting the cloth back on, a part got stuck at the top, as Ash carelessly pulled hard to get it free. And accidentally reached a button on the machine console. Immediately the machine powered up itself.

Ash: Uh-oh! Glad it´s not making any sound... okay the off button... where is it... I can´t find it!

Trying to pull the plug from the electric outlet, Ash found it impossible due to it being quite stuck aswell, as he decided to be honest and go up to tell Tracey what happened and ask him to shut it down.

It didn´t help that in his panic, the door had got stuck due to Ash pulling too hard. Knowing he´s stuck inside, the only option left was to try figure out how the shut it down before something happens.

Ash: This sure is a weird, old looking keyboard...hmm this looks like a menu button... I´ll give it a try...

Pushing it, Ash suddenly saw a screen light up, as numbers and letters were displayed on it. While numbers made sense, the letters was in code, leaving Ash clueless to how he can shut it all down.

Ash: This ain´t happening! I hope I didn´t break anything in it, or I´m gonna be Professor Oak´s lunch!

Finally finding some kind of keys that control the layout on the screen, Ash did his best and pressed some, hoping to see something familiar and then if seeing EXIT, at least could press the ENTER key.

Ash: Weird... seems I changed the clock date and time... nothing that´s gonna help me shut it down!

Suddenly Ash´s PokeNavi called, but before he could answer, a bright flash erupted, as suddenly something appeared in front of him. A time vortex. Being right in front of it, Ash got sucked in by it.

Inside it, everything was surreal, as Ash saw events from his past flash by him. Not able to turn back no matter how much he tried, Ash knew the only way was to contact Misty and tell her what had happened.

Ash: She´d tell Professor Oak and get me out of here! What?! the PokeNavi isn´t even working inhere!

Suddenly one flashback from the past stood out in particular, as it got enhanced once Ash focused on it.

_So Ash, don´t forget your morning rituals... take a bath and brush your teeth! I will._

_And make sure Pikachu doesn´t eat too much! And now Brock, try not to get too distracted by all the girls... Hehehe... hmm … One more thing... That´s enough! _

_It´s just something that I feel I need to tell you... All right... Just keep on... doing your best..._

_What do you mean ? Well you know... without me there..._

With his heart and soul burdened by seeing that past in retrospect with a new pair of eyes, and thinking what things he would have done differently, Ash suddenly felt nauseous and without warning fainted...

Waking up, Ash felt dizzy as if he had went for the ride of his life on a roller-coaster Laying on a bed, Ash got up too fast and hit his head, but before he could yell out he suddenly noticed something odd.

He was at a quite familiar place, a room in a Pokemon Center. One he had been in before. Suddenly a door opened and closed, as Brock entered and was surprised once he saw Ash laying on the bed.

Brock: Hey Ash, didn´t I just see you downstairs a moment ago? And what´s with the new clothes?

Ash: Huh? I´ve always had these on lately, and what about you, you changed to your old clothes again ?

Brock: Old ? Sure these outfits of mine are worn out, but I still fit great in them and they suit me well.

Ash: No that´s not what I meant by old... why don´t you have your other, new set of clothes any more?

Brock: Judging by that bump on your head, I think you hit the bed... I don´t have any other set Ash...

With both of them quite confused, Ash was about to further ask more such as how he got back so fast from Pewter City, when suddenly the room door open and closed again. It was Misty, in her old outfit.

Misty: Okay, I got my Pokemon checked, so I´m all ready for today´s lovely breakfast! Right Ash ?

Brock: He could sure use it, I think he hit his head or something, he´s asked some strange questions...

Misty: Wouldn´t be Ash if he didn´t act strange at all... so what´s so abnormal about the questions ?

Brock: He started asking me about a new outfit, and strange enough, look... he has a new one on him.

Misty: I almost didn´t notice... they´re practically almost the same, did Delia send them to you Ash?

Before Ash could even respond at all, suddenly the door opened once again, as Pikachu could be heard walking through the door. As Ash and the others looked it, Pikachu was carrying something. Togepi.

Brock: Hey wait... Pikachu, why are you with Togepi, wasn´t Ash supposed to take care of it for awhile?

Misty: What ?! ASH ! I asked you to keep an eye on Togepi and you couldn´t even do that for me?!

Brock: Hey calm damn Misty, perhaps Togepi sneaked out of the room while Ash was on the bed...

Misty: It´s still irresponsible of him Brock! Just like my bike, Ash really knows how to mess things up!

Brock: Oh please not again, at least let me get my morning coffee before I hear you two clash in battle...

Despite Misty being pissed off at Ash, her mood quickly changed once she saw that Ash didn´t respond at all and was just sitting on the bed with a clueless expression on his face. Concerned for a moment, she quickly got enraged again and screamed out for Ash to answer back to people when they´re talking.

About to lightly slap Ash for still not responding to what she said, Misty suddenly lowered her hand, seeing Ash tilt his head down in shame, and even shed quite some tears. As he said that he was sorry.

Brock: Ash... hey Misty, you shouldn´t... just make up you two, I don´t wanna see you two like this...

Misty: Ash forgive me... I didn´t mean, I just wanted... please Ash, stop it or you´re gonna make me cry!

Ash: It´s not only that... it´s for another reason too... I can´t believe... that this is actually happening...

Brock: Come on guys, cheer up... here Misty, hand over some tissues to Ash, I´ll take care of Togepi...

Misty: Thanks Brock... Ash please, stop it... I´m sorry... I didn´t want to hurt you, especially this badly...

Ash: I´m sorry... that I didn´t pay attention to Togepi more often... and sorry for many other things...

Misty: We´re both sorry... let´s be glad for that alright? Now get up, and give me a hug Ash Ketchum...

While Misty wanting to have a friendly hug to make things right with Ash, she suddenly froze while Brock was left abit stunned. Ash had immediately got up and hugged Misty. But something was different.

From the way he held her. The way his arms held onto her, not just of forgiveness but of something more, something neither Brock or Misty could really put a finger on. Ash buried his face into Misty´s shoulder, as Misty could feel that Ash was trembling. Something wasn´t right, even for Ash´s standards.

Brock: I didn´t expect that... well, just glad you two finally stopped fighting and forgave each other...

Misty: But... Ash, what´s wrong... you´re voice and body is trembling... why are you acting like this...

Ash: I... I... it´s hard to say it... even harder to believe it happened... but it´s true... it´s actually true...

Misty: ...you hit your head... Brock, you think Ash could have gotten a mild concussion or something?

Brock: While possible, I don´t think so... his questions instead confirm that´s Ash is perfectly fine...

Ash: Dammit.. I´m trying... but it´s so hard to say it... since it´s like a miracle for me... it really is...

Not taking any chances, Brock went downstairs to go get the Pokemon Center´s doctor on duty, while Misty decided to wait together with Ash, and asked him to let her go and lay down on the bed again.

Misty then flinched. As soon as she told him to let her go, Ash tightened his grip on her, and buried his face even deeper into her shoulders... as if he was trying to say something but couldn´t say the words.

Misty: Ash... you´re scaring me... please, try to focus on my voice... what is it your trying to tell us...

Ash: Please... don´t... don´t... don´t... le... dammit.. I have to say it... you have to hear it from me...

Brock: I´m back! Doctor Joy, here´s our friend that´s not too well... Misty, why isn´t Ash on the bed?

Doctor Joy: It´s alright, some patients prefer to stand up instead... what else happened when Brock left ?

Misty: Something tells me... that it´s something else... still, can you check Ash just in case Doctor Joy?

Brock: Please help him, sure we have shared some sad moments, but it pains me to see Ash like this...

Doctor Joy: I understand... Ash, this is Doctor Joy... could I please have a brief moment with you?

With Togepi sensing the tension in the room aswell as Ash´s emotions, it started to cry abit, as Brock took care of it, while Pikachu stood next to him, worried to what was going on. Doctor Joy then put her hand onto Ash´s shoulder and felt him tremble, and took much notice that he held very tight onto Misty.

Having a theory to test, Doctor Joy whispered something to Misty, and judging by Misty´s reaction, it sure was something quite surprising. Told to do something, Misty let go of her grip over Ash and let her arms be free from him, as Doctor Joy heard him tremble more and even on the edge of sobbing again.

With Doctor Joy nodding for her to continue, Misty then embraced Ash´s head and moved him from her shoulders and onto her chest. As she whispered to him... that she is there for him and won´t let go either.

Misty froze. Ash had stopped trembling, and his sobbing was fading away. But all of it was too much, as Ash eventually fainted but Misty held onto him. Looking at his face, a brief feeling erupted in her heart, like she for a moment knew what was going on. Doctor Joy however had an better understanding of it.

Doctor Joy: I don´t think it´s a medical or biological issue... it seems to be more of a mental issue...

Misty: Please tell us... I don´t understand... what made Ash emotionally break down like this...

Brock: True that he has been stressed due to the Johto League Tournament, but it´s all over now...

Doctor Joy: I think it´s something else... and much more deeper... Misty, how close are you with Ash ?

Misty: I joined Ash together with Brock... we three are close to each other, more than most friends ...

Doctor Joy: I see... but I didn´t mean in general... Misty... how is the relationship between you two ?

Misty swallowed her own tongue at the question without even noticing it, but before she could give an answer, Doctor Joy helped her gently put Ash down onto the bed. Suddenly someone entered the room.

As everyone felt like they had stepped into a dream. It was Ash. Wearing his old clothes. Having lost sight of Pikachu and Togepi, he had looked around the entire Pokemon Center but eventually returned.

Ash: Hey guys I´m back! Sorry about that, I was looking for … hey, what´s with that look on your face?

Doctor Joy then appeared, as Ash mistook her for Nurse Joy downstairs and asked why she was there, if something had happened to any of the Pokemon. Further entering the room, Ash slightly freaked out.

Seeing himself in new clothes on the bed wasn´t freaky enough, Ash squeaked once Misty hugged him, happy to see him alright, as both asked the very same question at the same time: Who is the other Ash.

Doctor Joy: It can´t be...there can´t be any other explanation, but does Ash have a twin or something?

Ash: Me?! No way, I´m the only one in the family, unless mom has been keeping secrets from me...

Brock: This is surreal... wait a minute... Ash, I saw you in the corridor not too long ago right?

Ash: Yeah we did, I was going to go get my Pokemon from Nurse Joy... what´s going on guys?!

Misty: We´re not sure... but well... I´m just glad to see that you´re alright Ash... I freaked out abit too...

Doctor Joy: If you don´t have a twin, you´re the real Ash and you all confirm it... then who is this Ash ?

Ash: Good question, I like the outfit though, but seems its a few sizes larger than my size... hey wait...

With Ash, Misty and Brock having the same thought going through their mind, they decided to give it a try. Walking over to the unconscious Ash, they checked his clothes´s size. They were slightly larger.

Going through his pockets, they found some usual and unusual items, and began to go through them.

Doctor Joy: This seems to be a Pokedex... but based on the looks of it, it´s from the Hoenn region...

Misty: Hoenn? Isn´t that where Harrison was going to, and see Professor Birch in New Bark Town?

Brock: Yeah... but hmm, he didn´t give Ash a new Pokedex.. you don´t have this Pokedex right Ash?

Ash: No I don´t and didn´t get any new one either... but hey... wait a minute... the Pokedex might work!

Doctor Joy: We can use it to ask and confirm the identity of the owner, since you say it isn´t yours Ash...

Initiating it, Doctor Joy along with everyone else were surprised to see that the Pokedex showed the identity of the owner. Ash Ketchum., along with a picture, an exact image of the Ash laying on the bed.

Ash: This is starting to get creepier and creepier... I got my Pokedex here, I am Ash Ketchum., or am I?!

Doctor Joy: While a Pokedex can actually get manipulated... I really don´t think that´s the case here...

Misty: Oh wait, it can also show us who actually handed over the Pokedex... let´s see... Professor Oak ?

Ash: I haven´t meet him for awhile or even got a new Pokedex from him... or have I?! I´m going crazy!

Misty: Maybe there is more that we can check out... lets see... hmm, found something in his backpack..

Finding the usual sandwich and fruit, they had found something else of interest. A picture. Of Ash and Pikachu on his shoulder, standing beside two other people. A girl and a young boy. It was May and Max.

Doctor Joy: Hmm no date on the back, and was taken indoors, so not easy to identify the location...

Misty: This is really weird, I … I mean we haven´t let our sight off you Ash, when did you take the pic?

Ash: I didn´t! I have no idea who these two are. Pikachu, you remember us meeting them at all?

Doctor Joy: Pikachu doesn´t seem to have a clue... this sure is turning into quite a mysterious event...

Misty: Here´s something else... a lunchbox, with matching fork and knife... did you get a new one Ash ?

Misty handed it over to Ash, scratching his head in an attempt to get his brain working properly to try remember when he got a new lunchbox and from who. Ash then handed it over for Brock to take a look.

Looking down upon it, Brock didn´t say much, but the others could judge from his reaction that he had seen it somewhere. Before they could ask him, they suddenly were left in awe at what Brock showed.

An identical lunchbox Brock took out from his backpack, but by the looks of it was totally new and unused unlike the one Ash handed over. Opening it, Brock showed them the fork and knife aswell.

Misty: They´re identical... does this mean that the lunchbox from his backpack.. is yours Brock ?

Doctor Joy: They certainly are alike... Brock, did you give Ash a lunchbox like this recently ?

Brock: I haven´t... yet. I had planned to. As a small gift for Ash once we reach Pallet Town.

Ash: Thanks Brock, it´s a real cool lunchbox.. whoa... guys, I think I just experienced Vu Deja...

Misty: You mean Deja Vu... when you experience something that has already happened in the past.

Ash: It´s strange. I said Vu Deja, because it feels like it hasn´t happened.. It feels like it´s gonna happen.

Doctor Joy: This is the first time I heard of someone feeling something like that, a kind of foresight...

Brock: Ash, do you mean you knew I was gonna... no it can´t be, I never even showed it to you at all...

Doctor Joy: We´re getting closer to getting some direct answers... hmm what´s this in his inner pocket...

Taking forth something from the unconscious Ash, Doctor Joy showed it to them, hoping they would recognise it. Neither Ash or Brock recognised the item at all. But Misty did. It was her handkerchief.

Seeing that Misty seemed to know of it, Doctor Joy was about to hand it over for her to take a closer look, but didn´t. Misty already had it. Reaching into her inner pocket, she took forth the exact same.

Brock: They´re the same, and it´s yours Misty... Ash, did Misty ever give you a new handkerchief ?

Ash: I don´t know what to believe any more.. I didn´t get it, steal it, borrow it, nothing. I am innocent...

Misty: My handkerchief... that Ash had it with him, in his pocket... why would he have it... unless...

Brock: Well I haven´t touched it either, hmm... doesn´t seem to really be worn out unlike the lunchbox...

Doctor Joy: If I remember correctly... having it close to the chest means... Misty can we talk privately?

Having a serious face, Misty somehow knew what it was that Doctor Joy wished to ask and entered the hallway outside, while Ash was given the handkerchief by Brock to take a look at. Despite not even seen the handkerchief before, it still felt very familiar to Ash, like another feeling of Vu Deja, foresight.

Brock: This certainly turned out to be an exciting day... remember anything Ash? Anything at all ?

Ash: No.. but at the same time yeah... it´s like I have a vague feeling... that I was given it by someone...

Brock: Well it´s likely Misty since it´s hers... yet she had her own... just like I had the lunchbox...

Ash: I´m curious... based on Misty´s reaction, that handkerchief seemed special for some reason...

Brock: We´ll see what they have to say once they´re back... and what that Ash says when he wakes up.

Ash: Seeing myself is weird enough, if he sounds and acts like me at all... I´ll get an identity crisis..

About to give the handkerchief back to Brock, Ash hesitated. Having another foresight. That he didn´t want to give it away. That he shouldn´t. Keeping and touching it, a strange sensation briefly arose, and while it was not a foresight, it was more of a sudden emotion. A feeling. Connected to the handkerchief

Doctor Joy and Misty returned, but before Brock and Ash could ask them what was so important that they had to talk privately, the Ash on the bed was starting to wake up. Reacting quickly, Doctor Joy told Ash to hide in the bathroom to further avoid possible confusion once the Ash on the bed wakes up.

Told to act like as if Ash in the bathroom doesn´t exist, Misty and Brock nodded, and put the things they had found next to a bed table Ash then started to opened his eyes, and then saw Doctor Joy aswell.

Ash: Nurse Joy... ah my head, damn it hurts... it´s the worst headache I´ve ever had... ouch...

Doctor Joy: Actually Ash, I´m a doctor. Here, take these pills, might help make the headache go away...

Brock: We were really about you... you fainted shortly after Doctor Joy entered the room to help you...

Misty: You were in real bad shape before... but I think you´re safe now... are you feeling alright Ash ?

Ash: Wait...it wasn´t a dream at all... what just happened... your old clothes... so it really is true...

Meanwhile, Ash in the bathroom was eavesdropping, having his ear pressed to the door. And heard something that made not only everyone else in the room drop their jaw, but Ash reacted the same way.

To make matters worse, Ash slipped and opened the door by mistake, as he slammed into the floor, fully visible. He then saw Ash. And Ash saw him. Both had seen each other. It was in the end... inevitable.

Both Ash: YOU´RE ME FROM ANOTHER TIMELINE!?

Doctor Joy, amazed yet slightly worried, ran off downstairs to call Professor Oak to quickly come over as soon as possible. Brock kept past Ash away from future Ash, as Misty was left in between them all.

As Past Ash told her to come to him, Misty turned around as Future Ash didn´t say anything and just reached out his hand towards her. But as he saw what a position Misty was in, he pulled his hand back and nodded for her to go to his past self. He then noticed the items that were suddenly on the bed table

Brock: Sorry if we were trespassing your privacy... we just had to make sure of certain things...

Misty: If you´re Ash from the future... it then makes sense... about the stuff you carried on you...

Past Ash: Well I can relax at least at little now... so, did Celebi messed around with time once again ?

Future Ash: Not exactly... and it´s alright, you don´t need to be sorry... I got abit carried away too...

Misty: Then I think the real question is... how and why did you come here, and from where and when?

Brock: Wait. Don´t answer anything. We should wait for Professor Oak to come over first. Alright ?

With everyone agreeing, understanding Brock tried to imply not to mess around too much with a timeline, it was best decided to separate both Ash´s so there wouldn´t be any other kind of issues.

Brock went with Past Ash out of the room and told Misty to come, as a part of her felt like she wanted to be with Past Ash but also Future Ash. But again Future Ash nodded to her, showing that it was alright.

Doctor Joy then returned and mentioned that Professor Oak was on his way, and to be sure, she got a master key from Nurse Joy downstairs and locked the room so that Ash wouldn´t wander off alone.

Doctor Joy: It´s just a precaution... once Professor Oak gets here, we might get the answers we need...

Brock: I separated them so we won´t mess with time and stuff... just hope I made the right decision...

Misty: However...somehow I feel it´s so wrong to leave him...completely alone in there...he´s still Ash...

Past Ash: In a time like this, yeah even I wouldn´t want to be alone... but Brock is probably right...

Misty: Brock... stay with Ash here... I´m going back inside to be with him... just for company...

Knowing Misty is right on a psychological point of view, Doctor Joy still mentioned to her that she shouldn´t say or ask much else from him, and then unlocked the door for Misty to enter through.

Misty: Hi again Ash... well. I came back to keep you company... is that alright with you ?

Understanding that they shouldn´t talk too much, Ash just smiled and nodded at her, while Misty took a seat next to him on the bed, as both just stared into a wall, having many kind of thoughts flying around.

Future Ash: I know we shouldn´t talk too much... I just want to say thank you Misty. For being here.

Misty. You´re welcome Ash. And I want to ask, are you feeling better, is your headache gone now ?

Future Ash: Yeah it´s fading away... I´m alright now. Thank Doctor Joy for me, for helping me. Alright ?

Misty nodded, as Ash then noticed his stuff on the bedtable and decided to put them pack where they belong. But as he returned his handkerchief to his inner pocket,Misty couldn´t keep herself from asking.

Misty: I really shouldn´t ask... so please keep this secret between us... who gave you that handkerchief?

Misty quickly got her answer, as Ash put his hand onto her chest pocket, where she put back her own handkerchief. By showing instead of saying, Ash suddenly realised that he vaguely implied something.

Trying to do damage control, Ash responded that it was a sign of friendship, derailing Misty´s thoughts that he had been given it as a sign of something else. Something that in the past was still her big secret.

Having a brief answer, Misty was content and didn´t ask anything else. But as some time passed and Ash saw her wonderful smile towards him, his emotions were displayed through his very own eyes.

Future Ash: My turn I guess... but at least this is a very simple question... with a very simple answer...

Knowing that his choice of question likely would be more thought out than hers, Misty told Ash to ask her. Upon hearing his question. Misty then knew. Somehow. That Ash didn´t tell her the entire truth.

The truth about the handkerchief Ash had asked...if she was happy. A question that in the future would have a direct yes or no answer. But for Misty in the past, it was no doubt a double edged question.

She then thought through her response. She was happy. To be surrounded by such great friends, to travel the world in the pursuit of her dream. To have created her own family made of friends and Pokemon.

But at the same time... another thought lingered on the surface of her mind. Reasons why she would be unhappy. And Ash saw it in Misty´s eyes as she thought through her answer. Happiness And sadness.

Not wanting to go through her sadness in an attempt to give Ash her honest answer, Misty took Ash´s hand, and asked him something. Something Ash almost expected. Yet hit him like his head onto the bed.

Misty: In order to answer your question... I have to ask you... in the past and future, are you happy Ash ?

Ash: I was, and I am. For many reasons. Some obvious, while others come to surface in the future...

Misty: Then I am happy. I don´t just base my happiness around myself... but also by those around me.

With an answer even Ash would have said should she have asked him the same questions again, both were content and just looked around the room again, enjoy their company. Suddenly something rang.

Ash froze. It was from his backpack. And it was his PokeNavi. From the future. Curious to what it was, Misty quickly realised that there exists a link between the past and the future. Through the PokeNavi.

Ash picked it up to see who it was. And it wasn´t much of a surprise. It was Misty. Not letting her see who was calling, Ash didn´t answer and made up an excuse that it was just an pre-set alarm going off.

Returning it to the backpack, time passed by, as the PokeNavi was heard again. And again. Perhaps Misty or even someone else trying to reach Ash. He then knew he couldn´t say any more that it was just an alarm clock setting, and understood that Misty realised that it was a portable communication device.

Ash: I won´t act any more that it´s just an alarm ... you probably already figured that out Misty...

Misty: If it´s what I think it is... then perhaps you should answer the call Ash... whoever it is from...

Ash: But don´t you think that might mess up with space and time even further, just like Brock said...

Misty: Maybe... but at the same time, it´s the best chance you got to return back to your own timeline...

Suddenly the door opened, as Brock had come to tell that Professor Oak had arrived and told Ash to come with him. About to leave, Ash asked Misty if she´d come along. But got a surprising answer.

Misty: I´m gonna stay behind for awhile, want some time alone to think things through... ok with you ?

Ash: Yeah... well I´ll be back Misty... I hope. If someone has the answers I need... it´s Professor Oak.

Brock: Then we better hurry, he mentioned briefly to get to you as soon as possible, let´s go to him!

Misty: I´ll be right here. Should he need me, then you both know where to find me. Good luck!

Given a reassuring smile, Ash got the confidence he needs to go through it, as he left with Brock. Alone in the room, Misty thought of what was said and implied. And while she at heart wanted answers, she knew that it perhaps was not right to mess with time for her own selfish reasons. To find out the truth.

But she then froze. Ash had left behind his backpack. Along with the PokeNavi. As if it was a test from above to see if her desire would be strong enough to mess around with time. But Misty didn´t do it. With the PokeNavi in her hand, she didn´t try to see who was calling or find out anything, and put it aside.

But as scenarios were played in her head... it then happened. Be it by fate or a button pressed by mistake when she put it aside, the PokeNavi reactivated... as Misty heard it. Her own voice. Leaving a message:

´´ Ash? We´re supposed to train today... I´ve called all day, but not even Professor Oak or Brock know where you are... I´m worried... call me when you get this. Hopefully cya soon... miss ya... I love you ´´

Misty in tears covered her mouth in disbelief... because of those last words... words that made her heart cry of happiness... words her heart long desired... since the very beginning... to say to him... I love you.

Suddenly the door opened, as Misty quickly put the PokeNavi back into the backpack It was Ash from the past. Having heard that Misty remained, he went to the room along with Pikachu and Togepi to keep her company, but as he entered, Misty could not cover up her emotional state or face no matter what.

Past Ash: Misty... I´ve never... seen you like this... this... happy. Well... I´m happy... that you are happy.

With Ash saying the very same response she gave to his future self, Misty took hold of Pikachu and Togepi and cried of laughter, being the only way for her to not hug Ash. Because if she did... she would never let go of him... and open the depths of her heart. And do something... she dreamt for so long time.

With some tears in his eyes to see her so happy, Ash joined in on the laughter as Misty suddenly asked Ash. If he was happy. Not just in the moment or in general. And got the response she wished for.

Ash was happy. That he didn´t just define his happiness through himself, but also through his friends. And to see her so happy, makes him feel just as equally happy as she is. No matter what she was happy about... he was happy for her... and even when she would be sad... he would be sad for her aswell.

With those words spoken to her, Ash suddenly felt once again the brief emotion he had before. But this time... it was stronger. Lasted longer. More clear to interpret. But it still remained deep in his heart.

His feelings for Misty. That he was not yet ready to embrace nor admit. A seed of love not ready to sprout, yet in time slowly grows... thanks to Misty´s love and affection. As a great friend. A best friend.

Quickly gotten exhausted, Misty laid down on the lower bed together with Togepi, while Pikachu along with Ash went to the top bed above to stretch our and rest. But not a rest to get some quick sleep.

Hearing Misty laugher was more than rejuvenating, Ash just laid back and listened to her. Not even once asking why she was so happy and laughing. Because that wasn´t the most important part. At all.

The most important thing was... that she was happy. To see her smile, To see her eyes light up more than the stars at night. Her happiness meant the world to Ash... be it on a conscious or subconscious level.

Past Ash: Hey Misty... you think one day...I´ll find out what made you laugh...and enjoy it just as much?

Misty: I know you will Ash... I´m certain of it. I believe I´ll be there to laugh with you too.

Ash: As long as it´s not a clever joke that I won´t get... I can´t wait for that day to come...

Misty: You won´t laugh through your brain on this one Ash... you´ll laugh through your heart...

Ash: That sounds... way too complex for me to think through... but I think I understand what you mean.

Suddenly the door opened, as Doctor Joy had returned, mentioning that Professor Oak and Ash´s future self was in another room. Doctor Joy then saw that he had forgot to take his backpack with him.

Past Ash: Oh, he forgot his backpack... you´d better hand it over to him Doctor Joy, incase he´d need it...

Doctor Joy: Wait, Misty, you were in here alone... did you look inside while no one else was around?

Misty: Well... kinda... I unintentionally found out something... afterwards I didn´t look anymore in it...

Past Ash: I don´t blame ya, I´d probably do the same... and it´s alright Misty, I don´t mind what you did.

Doctor Joy: While unintentional, we´ll just hope it won´t have any severe consequences somehow...

Misty: As long as I keep it to myself... like I always have been... I´m certain nothing will happen...

Past Ash: Like you always have been? Earth to Misty, you never mentioned anything like that before...

With Misty making a face at him and reminding why a secret is a secret, Ash did the same to her and teased that he´d not share any future secrets with her if she doesn´t share hers with him. It didn´t take much for Doctor Joy to get a good perspective that the two are closer to each other than meets the eye.

Brock then entered the room, having brought some breakfast, thinking everyone could use a refill after all the energy got spent on the morning surprise. Giving them some space, Doctor Joy was about to go.

Brock: Please Joy, overjoy us with your company, share a meal with me, let me heat up some tea and...

Past Ash: Easy now or Misty will share something else with ya Brock, so keep you and your tea cool...

Misty: For once, I´ll let Brock be Brock, what´s the point of my breakfast if I spend my energy on him?

With even Doctor Joy laughing slightly, Brock put his head down and buried his face into the morning paper, only for him to almost get a nosebleed once Doctor Joy decided to stay and share his company.

In an instant Brock assembled his teaset from his own backpack and began, while Misty took a breakfast pack and handed it over to Ash. Ash in return thanked her and prepared some breakfast for Pikachu, while Misty handed over something for Togepi to chew on. With everyone set, the feeding frenzy began.

At least on Ash´s part, devouring a sandwich in a minute while Brock had a hard time already getting through the tenth bite, be it the sandwich or his mind not really focused on breakfast but on Doctor Joy.

Past Ash: Man that was so great, I´d almost want to go downstairs to the cafeteria to get another one!

Doctor Joy: I´ll be sure to tell my cousin that her cafeteria staff are doing a great job at what they do.

Brock: And same goes to you, who unlike your cousin, finally has a chance to check up on me!

Misty: Brock, my hand is starting to twitch again... hey Ash, you didn´t finish your breakfast dessert?

Ash: Nah I´m full, and don´t really like that kind of yoghurt.. wait you didn´t get it, what did you have?

Misty: I didn´t know you got it as a dessert, I got mixed fruit pie... you should have told me earlier Ash!

Ash: How was I supposed to know?! Had I known there´d be pie then I´d ask Brock to get it for me!

Misty: I didn´t know either Ash, so don´t you blame it on me! I´ve already eaten the pie so it´s too late!

Ash: You started it! And so what if you ate it, I couldn´t switch since you don´t like that yoghurt either!

With Brock already having his coffee and being in his Joy Mode, he didn´t bother to break up the two while Doctor Joy tried to interfere but failed, understanding that it would be like separating the sea.

Misty: True I don´t like it, but that doesn´t mean I wouldn´t have switched mine with you anyway Ash!

Ash: You´re just saying that to prove your point! Hey Brock, mind trading my yoghurt for your biscuit?

Misty: No I´m not! And don´t you use Brock as a shield,I´m the one you should kiss and make out with!

In a split second, Misty screamed inside of her, realising her sudden error, as Brock even spit out his coffee right at the newspaper while Doctor Joy looked at Ash, having a very odd facial expression.

Mist meant to say hug and make up, but she got too entangled by her new set of emotion and slipped her own tongue, as Doctor Joy noticed that she seemed not to regret the words but instead regret her error.

Ash: I don´t think you´re awake yet Misty, you mean hug and make up! Ah man that was too funny!

Misty: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Now stop it or I´m gonna stuff your mouth with Brock´s biscuit!

Ash: No way, this is too amusing, did Team Rocket bake that pie for you to say something like that?!

Before Ash could even laugh further, a light slap hit him unexpectedly But it wasn´t Brock or Misty.

Doctor Joy: You´ll have to forgive me for that, but there´s a thin line to cross over someone´s emotions!

With Ash not realising what she had tried to imply, he understood he went too far and stopped acting mean, as Doctor Joy excused herself and left, be it due to going back on duty or because of Ash. Brock quickly followed her in an attempt to do damage control while Ash was left still abit stunned by it all.

Ash: Now I´m gonna get a headache, new clothes and stuff... okay perhaps I went just a little too far...

Misty: While I might have done the same... I don´t think it was right for her to get into our fight...

Ash: Hey listen, I´m sorry if you took what I said seriously... I was only kidding, you know that right?

Misty: I know Ash... just be careful sometimes with what you say, even words can do serious harm...

Ash: I´ll try to remember that Misty... but hey, I´m gonna go and check up on me, myself and Ash...

Misty: Very funny... well maybe their talk has ended with both having some answers and a solution...

Ash: The sooner the better I guess, perhaps you should go get Brock back before he goes too far...

Misty:Yeah I will, then we´ll talk to Professor Oak and see if all of us can catch a ride to Pallet Town.

Taking with him the backpack and Pikachu, Ash went in one direction towards the room where future Ash and Professor Oak was, while Misty along with Togepi went downstairs to go look after Brock.

Reaching the lobby, Misty didn´t see him anywhere and was about to look around when suddenly Nurse Joy called out to Misty from her desk. Walking over to her, Misty asked if she had seen Brock pass by.

Nurse Joy: Just a moment ago, though I called out for another reason too. I thought you all already left...

Misty: We had some complications and your doctor cousin had to help us abit... so what is it Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: Your sisters called, but as I thought you left, I told them you´d be going to Viridian City...

Misty: Yeah that´s the plan so far... and well, guess they wanna know when I´m coming over again...

Nurse Joy: Well apparently, they seemed really desperate... they mentioned something about the gym...

Wondering what it could be, Misty thanked Nurse Joy and went to a com-phone to call Cerulean City, curious to what was so important that they´d try reach her at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City too.

Wanting to have a quick call, Misty suddenly got a strange feeling. Vu Deja, like Ash described it. Not something that has happened, but something that would happen. As someone the answered the phone.

Daisy: Where have you been Misty, we´ve been trying to reach you, I was afraid I´d be too late!

Misty: Everything okay? And well we´d planned to already be on our way really... so what´s up Daisy ?

Daisy: Ta-da! Tickets for a trip around the world! I came in third at a beauty competition!

Misty: Really, that´s great! Hope that is enough to keep your self esteem high... until you get back...

Daisy: Speak for yourself... and I´m able to bring two others! So Violet and Lily are coming along!

Misty: What a surprise...the day you three give me something is the day... do I really need to explain...

Daisy:...We, huh, kinda figured you wouldn´t be that interested in coming along anyway... so...

Misty: A part of me would, but you made the right choice, since I´m travelling along with Ash and Brock.

Daisy: You can cover for us at the Cerulean Gym while we´re seeing the world! We´ll be back before...

Daisy then got silent, having planned to quickly hang up to give Misty no other choice. But as she saw Misty´s face, she asked what was wrong. Misty then knew. What Ash from the future...was trying to say.

Not to leave him. Somehow she knew. Had she found out before calling, she´d not believe for a second that she´d leave Ash. Not after finally knowing. That one day they would finally be together. As one.

But now she realised what separated them. The only thing that could separate them. Her family and duty to the gym. Pulling herself together, Misty resumed her conversation with Daisy, waiting for her.

Misty: Daisy... listen... you know I´ve covered for you guys before... and I´m happy about the tickets...

Daisy: We´re sorry but it came so sudden, so you´ll just have to step in and take over the gym Misty!

Misty: It´s irresponsible of you to do something like this while putting everything on me at once...

Daisy: We´re busting our nails here while you´re seeing the world... I´m sorry but you just have to...

Misty: Not as sorry as I am... things have changed Daisy... I´m not leaving Ash... I WON´T! I CAN´T!

Running off in tears, Misty left the lobby and ran into an adjacent forest, as she then tripped and fell onto the ground. While Togepi had landed safely, Misty remained on the ground. Emotionally broken.

´´ Why... why did this happen to me... is it because I had found out...about the future... is taking away my happiness... the punishment I get... for finding out that I´ll be happy? It isn´t fair... it can´t be... ´´

Back at the Pokemon Center, Past Ash waited outside of the room and noticed some yelling downstairs but didn´t think much of it, as Professor Oak and Ash´s future self stepped out. Past Ash understood that whatever they talked about must have been serious stuff, as Ash´s future self had a serious face.

Professor Oak: We´ve talked of many things and discussed alot... be it of the present and the future...

Future Ash: Well good news... there´s a good chance I´ll be able to get back to my time soon enough.

Past Ash: That´s great! I understand how weird it is to be involved in messing around with time travels...

Professor Oak: Of course Ash, he´s you...well, we´ll be better get going to Pallet Town immediately then.

Future Ash: Guess this is goodbye then... ah man this feels so damn weird, saying goodbye to myself...

Past Ash: Back at ya... well I better get Brock and Misty here, they´d probably wanna say goodbye too...

Walking down to the lobby to find Brock and Misty, they saw Nurse Joy talking with Brock, and as they got closer, both Ash had a bad feeling about something. Professor Oak then asked where Misty was.

Brock: I had returned to the lobby when I heard Misty yell, and all of a sudden she ran away from here...

Future Ash: Let me guess, my usual past self had another fight with her again didn´t we ? Well ?

Past Ash: You mean me, or you... okay I get it... yeah we had a little.. I´m blaming the stupid yoghurt..

Nurse Joy: Wait, there is two of you ?! But I never saw two get in here at all today! What´s going on ?

Professor Oak: It´s all long story, and sadly we´ll have to cut it short. Where did Misty run off too ?

Past Ash: Well wherever she went, it feels like I have to go get her, something doesn´t feel right...

Nurse Joy: She likely entered the forest across the street... she just talked to her sisters about the gym...

Hearing those words, future Ash froze. And just like Misty, he somehow knew what was going on. Why Misty ran away. Something that in the end was inevitable, be it that day or the next in Viridian City. And without any warning, he pushed everyone aside and grabbed onto his past self and told him to listen.

Future Ash: While I promised Professor Oak that some of what we talked about would remain secret... there are things I can´t keep hidden from you... not after this. Not after what just happened. With Misty.

What just happened was supposed to happen tomorrow... in Viridian City... we three would arrive there, and think we´d be closer to finally getting to Pallet Town. I´m sorry. But that´s not what´s gonna happen.

Misty would get a call from her sisters, just like the one I´m certain she got now... that one call... would destroy her world as she knows it... our world too... because after that call... she left. She had to leave.

Back to Cerulean City. And you´d keep going on for your dream to become a master... I believe I was sent back for a reason... to stop myself from the greatest regret I have ever had. Leaving her behind.

It´s true that Misty left, but only because she had no other choice! She was cornered by her selfish sisters, and me along with Brock didn´t say what we really wished for! We didn´t want Misty to leave!

We never once asked her to stay, and that tore her up! Because she thought we didn´t mind being without her! She thought you didn´t care that she was leaving just because she got her bike back!

Future Ash then stopped, having said enough aswell as slipped the fact that Misty would get her bike back. Not wasting another second, he suddenly gave his old self a sealed letter and then ran outside, knowing he just might be the only one that truly can heal Misty´s broken heart. Not his old past self.

Left stunned by what was told to him, a part of Past Ash wished to go find Misty to ask her if what was said really is true, but his mind and body was too shocked that his future self hates a part of himself for the decisions he made in the past. Decisions her deeply regret. And one was the choice of leaving Misty.

Having reached the forest, Ash walked for a few minutes before he reached an open meadow. And saw Misty. Still lying on the ground, Ash was in pain, seeing her so shattered over having to leave, while in the past when Ash and Brock found her, she put up a happy face and her lovely smile. To hide the truth.

That she didn´t want to leave. But Ash couldn´t see it. For more than one reason. As Ash approached Misty, Togepi took notice of him and walked over for comfort, as Misty then asked who it was.

Ash: It´s me... I heard abit about what happened...did your sisters call... and say something to you...

Believing it was Ash from her timeline, Misty got up and thought of a good excuse to use. Say like they said something mean and she just overreacted abit too much. But as Misty got up and turned around, she fell back to her knees, seeing that it was Ash´s future self that had come after her. Misty then knew.

That he knew, and that she wouldn´t be able to lie to him because he´d already know that what she would say wouldn´t be the truth. At all. Ash then knelled down to her. And told her... that he is sorry.

Ash: Don´t say it... I already know it... and I don´t want to hear it...not again...I can´t handle it...

Misty: You shouldn´t be here, you were supposed to go with Professor Oak... and back to your time...

Ash: I´m about to... but I won´t leave... not until I tell you something... something you have to know...

Misty: It´s true isn´t it... it happened in your timeline too... I left you Ash... I LEFT YOU DIDN´T I !?

Ash: Yes... Misty... the real reason I came now... is because in the past... I never came back after you...

Misty: Ash... there is something I have to say to you too... while you were with Oak... I suddenly...

Ash: You don´t need to say it... I know... I heard your laugh... and I see it in your eyes now... Misty...

Ash knew that Misty had found out. That they were together in the future. That her love would be answered. That he loves her. But in the future. Not now in the present. And it tore through Ash´s soul. Hugging her, Misty hugged him back, as Ash felt a familiar embrace... years away from coming true.

Now Misty was the one, that couldn´t get many words out and had her body shake. Both knew... that once he leaves... Misty would carry her burdened love for a long time. Until it finally would come true.

Misty: I´m sorry... you had to see me this way... Ash... I won´t leave you. I´M STAYING WITH YOU!

Misty then froze. As Ash said something. Something neither she or he ever expected. Not in a millions years. Ash told Misty... to leave. Because only then... will they find back to each other... in their heart.

Ash: It pains me more to say it than for you to hear it... but you have to leave me Misty... PROMISE!

Misty: ASH NO! DON´T DO THIS TO ME! IT´S MY CHOICE! AND I WON´T LEAVE YOU!

Ash: IF YOU DON´T THEN I DON´T KNOW WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!

Misty: I DO! YOU´LL BE TOGETHER! WITH ME! I FOUND OUT ASH! I HEARD IT MYSELF!

Ash: THAT´S MY FUTURE, NOT YET YOURS! THINGS CAN STILL CHANGE MISTY!

Misty: NO! NO MATTER WHAT ASH, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! ALWAYS! I PROMISE!

Ash: AND WHAT ABOUT MY PAST SELF?! ARE YOU SURE HE WILL LOVE YOU TOO?!

Misty then understood. Why Ash so desperately wanted to reject her. At first he thought that by having Misty not leave him... he would realise how much she means to him, and to have her along with him throughout Hoenn is something he long desired ever since the day they had to leave each other.

But not anymore. Because Ash understood... that his love for Misty grew and came to be... when she wasn´t there anymore for him. And there was a greater risk involved... that if Misty stayed... then there was the chance that Ash wouldn´t realise in time... or at all... that she loves him... and that he loves her.

That if Misty stayed... it´s true that she would love him... but her love might have never been answered by Ash. Misty realised what Ash was trying to tell her. What she didn´t wish to hear at all from him.

Ash: It´s the only way I can honestly promise you that I believe... that we´ll find back to each other...

Misty: And what if you´re wrong Ash... what if I leave... and can never return back to you again...

Ash: I won´t lie... that can happen... but by at least doing as I say, I can predict some of the future...

Misty: Like my sisters, you´re not giving me an option for myself... you won´t let me decide it Ash...

Ash: No... I will let you decide it Misty... I only wanted you to know what I thought would be the best...

Misty: I know... and you might be right... more than I am...okay...I believe you Ash... I´ll do as you say...

Ash: And I believe... that one day... I´ll find my way... back to you... one way or another... Misty...

As Ash wanted to help her up on her feet, knowing she should return in time so they can move onward towards Viridian City, Ash hugged her one last time, knowing he´d go another direction with Professor Oak. But as both held each other, they realised that it might be the last time they´d be together like that.

Both looked into each other´s eyes. Both had the same thought. Both knew what was on each other´s mind. Letting go of each other and almost ready to leave, there was one last thing for them to do.

Pikachu then appeared, sent to come get Ash and Misty, only to be left stunned, seeing Ash and Misty kissing each other. And while in the future Ash knows how much it means to both of them... this time might be even more special than their first kiss... because it might even be the last they´ll ever have...

Not wanting to disturb them, Pikachu kept itself hidden, as it waited for several minutes while it felt like an eternity for Ash and Misty. Both didn´t want to stop. But as voices were heard... they had too.

Pushing Misty aside, Ash gave her one last smile, as he then turned around and saw Brock and Ash´s past self come. Before they could say anything, Misty told the two that they´re late and gotta get going.

With Misty picking up Togepi and leaving, Brock followed her and told Past Ash to come along, but before Past Ash left, he told his future self to wait abit. And that he wanted to say something to him.

Past Ash: What you said to me... I´ll remember it... but now it´s time for you to remember this...

I don´t know what happened to Misty back at the lobby... hopefully I´ll find out soon enough... but if you said something to hurt her ... I don´t care if you´re me... in the future I´ll go back in time to return to the moment before you hurt her, and make you regret even thinking of doing something like that.

No matter the reason, I´d never hurt her badly... never. Even if it comes from you, I still won´t believe it, and if it´s still true... then I´ll change it from happening. I´ll do anything... to see her continue to smile and be happy like she was awhile ago, back in the room... even at the cost of my very own happiness...

Because she is my friend, and just like I do this for her, she´d do the same for me... you said that she´ll leave... and you also said... that I´d act like I didn´t care... how can you say just ridiculous things ?!

Seeing his past self catch his breath after being so defensive, Future Ash almost felt like punching his past self. For being so naive. So blind. So clueless. So unprepared. For the truth he still tries to deny.

Knowing he has to let his past self waste no more time and go join Misty and Brock, Future Ash stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. And told him that no matter what happens... he must always remember Misty. No matter what. And that the letter that was given to him... he´d know when to open it.

Future Ash then left, as Past Ash was left alone with Pikachu, who somewhat felt sad for seeing Ash´s future self leave, especially since it saw everything and knows what Past Ash yet doesn´t know himself.

He then felt the urge. The temptation. The desire to open the letter. Wanting to know. What his future self knows that he doesn´t know yet. But unlike Misty... Ash took a chance. And opened the letter.

´´ If you´re reading this, then it means you´ve opened it just after I left you... I know you better than you know yourself... because I am you. And you are me. You say you want the best for Misty. Then let me tell you this. In my future... Misty is happy. Her laugh you hear... she has it everyday... the same smile.

Her smile that will fade away tomorrow... a laugh that when gone will show you... just how lonely you are... without your friends. In my future... I am happy... because Misty is happy... because I am happy.

Knowing exactly how I was in the past... I cannot trust myself to change time, to shape the future as it´s really meant to be. To repair the damage done just by my very presence here... I can´t trust you yet Ash.

That is why you are reading this letter. While the one I am going to talk to is Misty. She is the key to keeping my future, our future... hers and yours, on the right course. As much as possible. I can trust her because she trusts you when I don´t. And that is why she means so much to us. More than we can see.

There is more on the next page... about the future. The good and the bad. But I want you not to read it and throw it away. Burn it. Show me that by being wrong in not trusting myself, I have succeed in what I foremost want to change most in the past... myself. Do it. For Misty. For me. For yourself Ash. ´´

Hours later, Professor Oak arrived at Pallet Town, as he went with Ash to the room next to the lab where the machine was stored. Entering the room, Ash recognised it. But something was different.

It was very old, to the point were it had started to even slightly begin to rust. Confused, Ash knew it couldn´t have been that one, and that it must have been a much newer version that got activated.

Ash: I don´t understand... S.A.M.M.I got activated and sent me through time...but this one is too old...

Professor Oak: That was years into the future Ash... while I haven´t worked on this one for decades...

Ash: It just looked brand new... perhaps it means that you built a new version of it in the future...

Professor Oak: Could be.. but then we have a problem Ash... I don´t know how to get you back...

Ash: Well while not in the best of shape, do you still think that this version could actually work ?

Professor Oak: It did once... but there were some issues... and I had to abandon my work on it...

Ash: We have to give it a try... what´s most important is that I get away from this old timeline, right ?

Knowing there is some truth in what Ash said, Professor Oak decided to give it a try. Holding the blueprints in his hands, together with Ash he tried repair what he could and try fix anything else to at least withstand one attempt without breaking into pieces. After hours of work, they were finally done.

Wanting to have a brief talk, should anything happen, Professor Oak stopped once Ash put his hand onto Oak´s shoulder and told him that the machine may be close to being a wreck, but if still made by him, Ash has the courage to have faith that he can succeed. And nodded that he was ready. To go back.

But just as Professor Oak was about to initiate the machine, suddenly the door leading to the room was opened, as Ash´s past self ran inside. Future Ash already had a good guess. On what already happened.

Future Ash: Did it happen... did you say actually say goodbye to Misty... and Brock... at the crossroads...

In response, Past Ash grabbed hold of his future self, almost as if he was going to beat the hell out of him. But as Future Ash knows the true feelings he really felt that day, Past Ash´s anger calmed down and showed its true nature. Past Ash was devastated. That it happened. Exactly as he had been warned.

They had reached Viridian City... in which the first sign came true... Nurse Joy handed over Misty´s bike, and while they´d normally be glad, the memories they still have from meeting Ash´s future self played in their heads. Brock knowing he´d rejoin Ash soon enough. While Misty had to leave the two.

As they reached the crossroads... Ash didn´t want to believe it. Wanting to just say goodbye so he´d not show what he really felt about them leaving... they told him to wait. As Brock took forth something.

The lunchbox. Knowing he won´t follow along with Ash to Pallet Town, Brock joked to take better care of it than his future self did. While Ash knew that Misty would leave... he didn´t know that Brock would either, his future self never mentioned anything about it at all. Misty then also took forth something.

Her handkerchief . Using it to hold together Brock´s luncbox and cutlery, she handed it over to Ash.

Past Ash: You told me about Misty... but you didn´t say that Brock would also leave... why didn´t you?

Future Ash: Because if you´d known... then just like I thought... you wouldn´t let them leave at all...

Past Ash : Of course not! They´re my friends! This wasn´t meant to happen! You´re the reason for this!

Future Ash: And you´re totally innocent?! For not knowing what they mean to you until it´s too late!?

Past Ash: If I´m the reason then why didn´t you tell me?! Had I known then I could have stopped it!

Future Ash: I gave you the letter... you had a chance to know... but I guess you burned it... it was fate...

Professor Oak: He´s right... you made the right decision... even if you didn´t like the decision Ash...

Still holding on to his future self, there was one more thing Past Ash had to say. And asked. If Misty asked if they would see each other again... and if he swore that they would... and if he would keep that promise. That one day they would see each other once again. In the future. Whenever it may be.

Seeing a far too familiar pain in the eyes of his past self, the fear of not knowing if he can keep that promise to Misty... a part of Future Ash wanted to spare the pain. Of not knowing. But knew that by not knowing... it might very well be the catalyst. For his past self´s heart to embrace the pain. And realise.

Wanting an answer, Past Ash suddenly slipped, resulting in pushing his future self onto the machine... and activating it. In an instant the vortex opened up inside the pod, as future Ash was sucked into it. But then something happened. In his desperation to get an answer... past Ash also jumped into the vortex.

With both travelling through time, future Ash could hear his past self call for him, telling he won´t leave until he get´s an answer. Future Ash then knew exactly what to say. To make his old self understand.

Future Ash: IF YOU DOWN TURN BACK NOW, YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!

Hearing those words, there was just seconds left before they both would reach the end of the vortex. Not knowing if it was a another mindtrick or if his future self was honest... Past Ash had no other choice.

Somehow gaining momentum to jump to his side of the vortex, Past Ash returned back to his own timeline, as future Ash then reached the end and fainted. Beginning to open his eyes, Ash looked around.

He was in the room. Quickly shutting down S.A.M.M.I to avoid another accidental time warp, Ash let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it was the new version and not the old one. He was back in his own time.

Opening the door to get out, Ash suddenly bumped into Professor Oak, and asked what time it is.

Professor Oak: It´s lunchtime soon... and other than that... well... welcome back Ash. To your time.

Ash: Wait... you know... then this means that... some things are different in my timeline, right ?

Professor Oak: Some are... while other things remained the same...like yourself Ash.

Ash: That´s right, why... I meet myself in time, yet I have no memories of what he did afterwards...

Professor Oak: Because he may be you... but you are not him. You were from the future after all.

Before Ash could ask anything else, he suddenly heard a familiar voice upstairs. And quickly ran up from the lab to see if it was really her. Going through the last door, Ash then saw her. Misty.

Misty: Ash? Where have you been, I´ve called you all day! We got some serious training to do!

Ash: Misty... you... you don´t remember anything? What happened in the past? Nothing at all ?

Misty: What are you talking about Ash? Am I supposed to? Did something happen to you?

Professor Oak: The best way to explain this to you Ash... is that thanks to Misty calling and sending you a message while you were not present, her past remained unaffected by what happened. Like you.

Ash: I´m somewhat glad to hear that... hey Misty, forget I said anything alright? Just glad to be back...

Misty: Back from where? Why do I feel like you two suddenly know something I should have known?

Professor Oak: Let´s just say that perhaps fate made sure that you two will always remain the same...

For once Misty being all confused while it all made sense for Ash, he quickly told Misty to race to Delia´s house, feeling like he hasn´t eaten for years, and ran off in a flash. Professor Oak didn´t say much else and told Misty he´d come over as soon as he´s done finishing some last minute work downstairs.

As Professor Oak walked down the stairs to the lab, Misty wished to call Gary up in the mountains to come over for lunch. Taking forth her PokeNavi, Misty suddenly smiled. At something on the screen.

It was the message outbox with the recorded message she had sent to Ash, which her past self had heard.

Misty: Perhaps it´s for the best ... you two keep your secrets about time... and I´ll be sure to keep mine...

Closing her PokeNavi, Misty left the Oak residence and walked over towards Delia. Meanwhile in the lab, Professor Oak was in the adjacent room to the lab, looking at his quite troublesome time machine.

Professor Oak: It happened for a reason... whatever the reason is... perhaps the future holds the answer.

Professor Oak then covered S.A.M.M.I with the same old cloth he had used in the past, then closed the door to the room and was on his way to Delia´s house to enjoy some lunch. But was totally unaware...

That a little green guardian... was inside the room...giggling... at what the future has in mind...for them...


End file.
